In recent times, there has been an increase in the playing of video games. For example, many individuals have increasingly come to prefer playing video games (e.g., multiplayer video games) over other forms of entertainment, challenge, and/or interaction with others.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies applicable, for instance, to video games.